Demon
by Futon23
Summary: "It was times like these that he spent with this scrawny, yet terrifying human girl that he questioned just how in the hell did he fall in love with her." A compilation of short stories about the relationship between an average human girl, Maka Albarn, and her annoying demon companion Soul Eater. SoMa.
1. Meeting

**Author's Note: **Hello people! God, it's been forever since I've written anything for this website! I am so sorry for anybody who followed/enjoyed any of my other stories! I've been in kind of slump writing wise...and I'm trying to get back on my feet again! Anyways, these "Demon" stories are going to be pretty random...and they have no precise timeline but I enjoy writing these two lovebirds this way! Demon!Soul is just full of sass and gets on Maka's nerves and its hilarious...so...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

* * *

She had never seen a demon before. This meant that she truly had no concept on what these strange creatures of hell looked like. She's read stories of monsters painted red with jagged teeth and claws but they were all works of fiction. Nothing compared to the sight she saw before her.

This girl, known as Maka Albarn, had the pleasure of being in the presence of a demon. Perhaps there were no pleasantries tied to this meeting of chance, but she hadn't acknowledged it yet. She was too busy absorbing the demon's appearance to notice the scowl plastered on its face.

The demon looked just like a man. Unlike the stories she had read, he didn't have a red complexion. In fact, it was rather pale and almost ghost-like. His teeth were sharp, however, and his nails and ears were pointed. A long, slender tail could be seen behind him, twitching slightly. His eyes gleamed crimson and his hair was stark white. And, to Maka's surprise, he wore a pinstriped suit that seemed pretty professional. Overall, she concluded that this demon was fairly attractive and dare she say it, sexy?

Maka's cheeks turned a rosy pink. She had just been ogling a demon, and she didn't really know how to process that. It felt oh so very wrong but right at the same time.

"You done checking me out, tiny tits?" The demon sneered, breaking Maka out of her stupor. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. He may be a demon, but he sounded like any other stuck up guy she's ever met. And she hated it.

"I was not checking you out," she said flatly, "I was merely gathering information. It's not every day you run into a demon."

"I see," the demon replied, a smirk playing on his lips, "not much of a flatterer, are you?" He was intrigued by this scrawny girl. Most humans would have ran away by now, leaving him behind in a dust cloud. But she chose to stay and challenge him. It was quite amusing.

"I don't flatter inconsiderate assholes like you."

Oh she was definitely a charmer, he thought. The demon, known formerly as Soul Eater, gave her a quick once-over, taking pleasure in her dumbfounded expression. He decided that despite her not being very well endowed, she was still beautiful in her own unique way. He liked that about her.

"Pervert!"

Soul certainly wasn't expecting this girl to pull out a book that rivaled the size of a dictionary and nearly crush his skull with it. He winced and glared at her, surprised to find two emerald orbs glaring back at him.

"Y'know, it takes some nerve to hit a demon with a fucking book," he growled, baring his serrated teeth.

Maka huffed. "I don't care what you are. Demon or not, you are still an asshole and a total pervert. Go back to hell!"

He grinned. This girl was definitely something. "Only if you come with me," he snidely replied. The next bone-crushing hit he received was totally worth it.

"As if! You can go rot in hell alone!"

Yep, she was definitely a keeper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please feel free to leave a review! Criticism and support is always welcome!


	2. Knick-Knacks

**Author's Note: **Short Story number two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

There was a demon in her apartment.

And if he didn't stop breaking things by swinging around that godforsaken tail of his she was going to crucify him.

"Soul," Maka gritted out, "so help me god if you break one more thing—"

"Hey, s'not my fault your place is so goddamn tiny." He drawled, eyes scanning every nook and cranny of her apartment. Books. Lots and lots of books. What a nerd.

Maka huffed indignantly and placed all of her worthless, as the demon would call them, knick-knacks back on the shelves lining the walls. _Some of those 'worthless' knick-knacks were gifts from Mama_, she thought bitterly. She decided to keep that tidbit of information to herself, however, and satisfy her frustration with the mental images of Soul nailed to a cross. She smirked, not aware of the demon watching her, his tail twitching nervously. She only noticed when his twitching tail decided to knock over a not-so-worthless vase. The piercing sound of the vase shattering against the hardwood floor was more than enough to break Maka out of her stupor.

Soul's eyes took on the shape of crimson flying saucers, knowing all too well that his demise would be in the near future. He was like a deer caught in headlights, cursing himself for participating in the vase-breaking cliché that he deemed oh so very uncool in the past. "Oh shit," he uttered, "I did not mean to do that." _No shit_, he thought, regretting even opening his big mouth. He was starting to sound like BlackStar for Satan's sake!

"Soul," Maka hissed, satisfied when she saw the hell spawn in front of her shudder, "can demons die?"

Soul gulped. "If I say no," he began steadily, "will you not do anything?" He was walking a fine line. So fine, in fact, he felt like he was walking the tight rope with no netting to catch him if he fell. Only concrete.

Maka smiled evilly. "Oh no, that just means the possibilities are endless in regards to torture. I could do anything I want to you and you'd never die. Which brings me to another question," she paused to gage his reaction and cracked her knuckles, "can demons feel pain?"

All of the color, which wasn't much to begin with, drained from Soul's face. It was times like these that he spent with the scrawny, yet terrifying human girl that he questioned just how in the hell did he fall in love with her.

"Well, can they?"

His chances of survival were slim but he knew that if he was going to die, he had to go out with a bang. His cool ego wouldn't allow it to happen any other way.

"Answer me!"

Soul smirked, despite his deathly situation, and took pride in the look of utter confusion written all over her face. "Sure babe, hit me with your best shot," he started smoothly, "but the make-up sex better be fucking amazing."

He had just dropped a bomb. And the Maka Chop he got for it was so worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please feel free to leave a review! Criticism and support is always welcome!


	3. Shopping

**Author's Note:** Yay! Demon story number three is done and it's the longest one yet! And just as a warning, I have no idea how my mind came up with this so...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

She had never expected her demon to be such a picky shopper.

He was very selective with his clothing, always insisting on buying _cool_ jackets or _cool_ jeans. Whereas Maka would happily purchase anything that fit her and made her look remotely professional and, dare she say it, attractive. She didn't quite understand how a man, specifically a demon, could be so obsessed with his appearance but she couldn't complain. In her opinion, Soul looked attractive in just about anything he wore, regardless of whether or not it was _cool_.

"Hey, you zoning out on me again?" Soul asked, quirking a brow at her. She had this amazing ability to enter lala land whenever she pleased and it never ceased to both amaze and annoy the hell out of him.

Maka blinked and stared blankly at him. "No."

Soul rolled his eyes and waved her off, opting to search for a new leather jacket instead. His yellow letterman had seen better days and was nearing retirement so he was now in desperate need of a replacement. Also, this replacement needed to be cool as fuck or else he wouldn't dare wear it. No, only the coolest would meet Soul Eater's high standards.

While her demon was practically raiding the store for leather jackets, Maka followed closely behind, curiously gazing at his rear. _Where the hell did his tail go_, she thought. It couldn't have just disappeared and Soul had never hidden it from her before.

"Okay, so you're either checking out my fine, sculpted ass," Soul blurted out, grinning like a fool, "or you're trying to figure out where my tail went. And knowing you, I'm gonna go with the latter."

Maka's cheeks grew warm and she quickly averted her gaze. She had been caught openly staring at Soul's butt of all things. And, of course, that blasted demon was going to give her hell for it. He'd never let it go and she was painfully aware of that. "Yeah, yeah, just tell me where your tail went."

"It's wrapped around my upper body," he answered simply, "I figured a smart girl like you would know I can't flaunt my tail around in public. People aren't very fond of demons y'know."

Maka pouted and crossed her arms. "I knew that," she replied, fairly embarrassed. She felt pretty stupid for not being able to come to that conclusion on her own. It was so unlike her.

Soul chuckled and continued his search for the elusive, perfect leather jacket. It had to be somewhere in this godforsaken store for Satan's sake! And if it wasn't, he would throw a complete bitch fit in the middle of store in front of Maka, regardless of how uncool he'd look. "I will find the coolest leather jacket if it's the last thing I do!" he declared, rummaging through all the clothing in the men's department.

Her demon was on a mission. And she'd be lying to herself if she didn't think it was adorable how driven he was to find a mere article of clothing. _Now if only he motivated himself like that to do his chores,_ she thought, giggling when she caught Soul strike a pose while examining some jackets he had laid out.

"Hey, I think this one is a keeper! What do you think?" Soul asked, holding up a fine, black leather jacket. He turned to face Maka while skillfully putting it on, making sure to hold his sleeves so they didn't roll up uncomfortably. He then hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans, awaiting her approval.

Maka's cheeks pinked the instant she laid eyes on him. The jacket fit him perfectly and gave him a sort of bad boy vibe. It had definitely showcased the cool look he had been searching for, and it was hot as hell. And she, the girl who was relatively disgusted with the male race, couldn't even deny him that. It was the truth and damn, did she know it.

Soul smirked and walked up to her, leaving hardly any space between them. She was in lala land again and was actually starting to drool. _Cute_, he thought, allowing a genuine smile to cross his face. Demons were never known to smile but he'd do it for her. "I'm just gonna assume you think it makes me look like a sex god," he said deviously, wiping away the drool dangling from her lower lip.

Maka's eyes widened, reality dawning on her. "N-No!" she stuttered, "I mean, it looks great, but not like that!" She was blushing like a school girl and she knew that bastard was enjoying every second of it.

Soul laughed and ruffled up her hair. "I know, I know, you don't have to say anything. But deep, down inside you know I look fucking hot in this jacket." He winked and walked away, satisfied with her dumbfounded expression. She was just too cute.

Oh, he was playing a dangerous game, she thought. And there was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with it. She would make sure of that. So while her demon was searching rigorously in the shoe department, Maka took the time to search for a very specific kind of clothing. Something to wipe the smirk of that hell spawn's face. And when she found the perfect specimen of what she was looking for, she grinned and rushed to the shoe department.

Soul skimmed the shelves lined with shoes and sighed. None of them quite met his standards and he was starting to grow tired of this shopping trip. "I don't really need new shoes," he mumbled to himself, making his way out of the aisle.

"Hey, Soul!"

The demon stopped and looked over his shoulder, surprised to find his blonde companion standing right behind him. She had a smug look on her face that didn't exactly sit well with him. "What?" he replied, prompting her to continue. Only when she lifted up a certain article of clothing did he realize why she had been looking so smug. His face turned scarlet.

"I think these are pretty cool, Soul. And I'm sure they'd make you look_ hot_." She said, a smirk plastered on her face. She was holding a ridiculous pair of light blue boxers with cartoon dog bones printed on them.

Soul was lost for words and was clearly flustered. She had beaten him at his own game.

"I'm gonna buy them for you! Y'know, so you can look even more like a _sex god_," she said teasingly. Of course, she wasn't lying when she said she would buy them for him. Oh no, it would be rude not to.

Needless to say, a month later, Soul would gladly refer to them as his lucky underwear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please feel free to leave a review! Criticism and support is always welcome!


	4. Roommates

**Author's Note**: Hello~ This chapter is written for SoMa week! It's for the prompt Roommates and I'm hoping to post Nosebleeds, if I can think of anything, later or sometime tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be able to do all the prompts but we'll see. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

* * *

Her roommate was a demon.

And if he didn't put on pants, well, she didn't know what the hell she'd do. All she knew was that her demon was perfectly okay with walking around their small apartment in nothing but his underwear, flaunting his god-like body like a fucking super model. Honestly, was he aware of the affect he had on her? It was pure torture.

"I spy with my little eye," Soul said cheekily, a smirk playing on his lips, "a little nerd checking me out." He swerved his hips teasingly, hoping to get a rise out of her. Who knew the practically asexual bookworm could even look a guy over so _scandalously_.

Maka's cheeks warmed and she looked the other way. "You wish," she grumbled, avoiding his crimson stare. She just knew that famous smirk of his was plastered on his face. That bastard.

Soul rolled his eyes and walked up to her, pushing his limits a bit in terms of personal space. "You're a stubborn mule, y'know that?"

Maka huffed indignantly, not yet aware of just how close Soul was. "And you're an ass," she replied, daring to meet his gaze only to squeak when she realized his close proximity.

He grinned and used his arms to cage her against the wall. "Then I guess we're two of a kind."

She scoffed, desperately trying to fend off the butterflies swirling around in her stomach, and got in his face. "In your dreams."

Soul chuckled. "Oh sweetheart," he began, "you really don't want to know the role you play in my dreams."

"Well I — wait, what the hell?" This conversation had just taken a wild turn, she thought. Her blush reached the tips of her ears and her demon's apparent state of undress was not helping.

He blinked and faltered slightly. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Loud and oh so very clear," she answered, "Care to elaborate?"

"No, I'd prefer to live."

Oh now she was really intrigued. "Soul Eater," she warned, "tell me or I'll castrate you. Right now."

The demon instantly covered his crotch, eyes widening and face turning a pasty white. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He cursed under his breath, knowing all too well his human wasn't one to bluff. "Okay, I'll tell you. Just leave my dick out of this." He honestly wasn't expecting her to blush at the mention of his manhood. Hell, she just threatened to castrate him for Satan's sake. But there she was, blushing like a young school girl. _Cute_, he thought. He was so whipped.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" she questioned, letting her impatience get to her. She was overwhelmed with curiosity, wondering just how did she appear in her demon's mind. Were his dreams anything liker her's? She shook her head. They couldn't be.

He figured that if he was going to fess up, he had to do it with style. It was the cool thing to do after all. So he leaned in toward her ear, whispering huskily, "Lets just say that this," he paused and gestured to his almost-naked self, "is nothing compared to what you wear in dreamland." He then pushed himself off the wall quickly and darted toward his room, deciding that taking a moment to see her reaction just wasn't worth dying over.

Maka stood there in a daze, still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. And when it finally dawned on her, her cheeks burned a nice shade of red. "YOU IMAGINE ME IN SKIMPY OUTFITS!" she yelled, her enraged voice echoing throughout the apartment.

"I told ya you didn't want to know!" Her demon called back, safely barricaded in his room.

Maka was fuming with anger and clearly flustered. "Y'know, I'm so tempted to kick you out and make you move back to hell!"

His response almost made her spontaneously combust.

"Do it! You won't!"

And her demon roommate was right. That bastard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please feel free to leave a review! Criticism and support is always welcome!


End file.
